oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Jhin
This is a character in Modernstomia. "Young blood, run like a river Young blood, never get chained Young blood, heaven need a sinner You can't raise hell with a saint Young blood, came to start a riot Don't care what your old man say Young blood, heaven hate a sinner But we gonna raise hell anyway" History Jhin, or Aurora as very few know her by was once a child left to fend for herself on the streets. The gutters and the underground quickly called itself her home. Where most would have simply curled up and died, this young woman quickly learned to thrive. Nobody could tell you what age she was exactly when her name began being whispered in awe around those who frequented the underground, and specifically the fight clubs. But who knows about those, right? Rule one. With her name becoming more than forgotten whispers, so too did the appearance of a Mysterious order. The whispers of such an order took time to grow, but as her reputation grew, so did the Society. With her notoriety in the circles she followed in the underground, the woman saw a means to make money. To survive, and not only to do that but to thrive and to help others do so with her. She'd grown up in a world where children like herself were thrown out to the streets. Where they either thrived and survived, or they disappeared into the gutters to die a cold and lonely death. Much like the fiery passion she took to any project with, the same could be said for this one. The Obsidian Sanctum. For all that is known about the Society, all they know is that once this woman gained notoriety, this Society's name was more loudly spoken. A home for those that have none, a place for those that have no place to call their own. A family for those who have no family. A safe place where people can feel confident in such, unless they break the Society's rules. Jhin was raised on the streets, losing far too many friends as she grew to the conditions of the streets and the cruelty of those who inhabited them. Slavery, death, manipulation. The amount of pain and suffering she saw as she grew was enough to make the woman incredibly bitter towards those who would do harm to others of less fortune, causing her to create a safe place for herself and others, where such things would no longer happen. With her notoriety, so came the fear of those who would hurt people under the Society's protection. Those under her care were safe, and that seemed to be all that mattered to her. To an outside eye, anyway. Appearance Short. That's the first thing of evident note of the woman in question. Though those who lay eyes on her tend to forget about how small she is, being rather distracted by the aura of power the woman seemed to exude. Absolute, raw confidence poured from the woman in waves. Almost always wearing a smirk upon her lips, the woman's amber hues and stark white hair set her apart from the crowd almost instantly. Did her skin really glow...? Were her eyes glowing in the dim light, or was that just a trick of the lights? If you asked her, she'd simply laugh and wave such comments off with a flippant non answer. The woman has a slight curve to her frame, though it is more than clear to anyone who looks for more than a brief glance that although the woman carried herself with an almost lazy casualness, muscles rippled beyond that flesh. Underestimating the small beauty would not be wise. Personality Much like her appearance seem to elude to, this woman is all fire. Incredibly charismatic when she wants to be, though still almost painfully blunt. She's all but entirely run off emotions. Hot, cold, no matter what emotion this is what fuels her. She's compassionate to a fault, and loyal to those she calls friends and family. When it comes to protecting those who are hers or dealing with those who have done her or those she cares about harm, the woman is entirely ruthless. She's not afraid of blood, and most certainly not afraid of death. Although the woman very evidently has her soft and forgiving, compassionate side there is also a very obvious side to her where she turns her emotions off entirely, and is just fueled by the blue fire of rage. Jhin - The persona. The woman who runs the infamous 'Obsidian Sanctum'. Only the best of the best are even graced by her presence for more than a moment, or watching her in the ring. The woman earned her place at the head of the table as most people are far too scared to do so. Blood, sweat, and tears. Any person who told her she couldn't? Either killed, or persuaded. Any person who challenged her? Well, she looks to still be in her 'throne' of sorts, so it would seem that those who tried to do so weren't very successful in their goal. Her reputation is that of a woman with no mercy. Utterly merciless, always fighting her own battles. Friends . . . . . . . . Enemies . . . . . . . . . Plot Hooks . . . . . . . . Category:Modernstomia Player Characters